compediafandomcom-20200214-history
Mandalore
The Mandalore, one of the first human colony ships, was on its way to a recently charted system on the Rim when an on-board ship malfunction caused the ship to make the jump to hyperspace in the completely opposite direction of the path intended. The resulting crash landing left thousands of passengers stranded alone in an uncharted system that contained only one inhabitable planet. With no way to communicate their location back to those who might come to their aid, the colonists had to fight to survive. Over the many thousands of years of struggling to survive these strong people evolved into the culture now known as "Mandalorians", or Mando'ade in their native tongue of Mando'a. Initially humans, the Mandalorians continued to develop in their isolation, eventually coming into contact with an alien race that had never before been encountered. This race, which re-taught them the wonders of technology that had long been forgotten is now, sadly, extinct - victims to one of the many great conflicts that have challenged the Mando'ade in their blood-soak history. Over several thousand years the Mandalorians developed their own research facilities, the most productive outcome being their famous armor. Only the learned suspected their human past. Other races in the universe guessed the Mando natives were yet just another example of parallel evolution. The Warrior Eminence, or Mand`alor (which means "Sole Ruler" in Mando'a) rules over Mandalore, holding the respect and power over all Mandalorians. Each citizen takes an oath to serve and obey their glorious leader resulting in every adult being a member of the military. Even those in what others might normally consider civilian occupations hold an equivalent military rank. The Mand'alor, with left and right hands representing the Chiefs of the Army and Navy, make up the Triad which is responsible for the passing of all laws and the making of all large decisions which effect Mandalore. The Triad has been challenged only twice in one thousand years, a fact reflecting the great esteem held for them by the Mando'ade. Complementing the authority of the Triad is a traditional Clan System. The power of the Clans is small and chiefly cultural. In modern times, their governance is centralized in a Clan Council under the direction of the Triad who are respectful of their heritage. As many as 10,000 Clans have rose and fell over the long tragic and noble history of Mandalore, all tracing their beginnings to five original Clans established immediately after the Crash. Due to the political turmoil of the Second Era and the ever-growing unity of Mandalore's people, what were once numerous beyond reason have ultimately coalesced into today's twelve Clans. There is no such custom as marriage among the Mando'ade. When a man and woman mutually decide to have a child, no ceremony officially links the two as mutual partners. Nor does anything guarantee that the mother and father will live together to raise the child, or even that the two will continue to bear children with one another exclusively in the future. The child of Mando parents usually spends six months with their mother and six months with their father each year until the child is old enough to live on its own though the customs of recognizing offspring and parenting responsibilities can vary from Clan to Clan. Surprising many outsiders, Mando warrior culture does not recognize saluting during everyday military interaction. A simple nod of respect is all that is required when encountering a superior officer; the only exception being during designated formal events, when an official salute is preferred. Due to the fact that citizens of Mandalore who commit any kind of criminal action were traditionally put to death, the crime rate of the Mandalorian people is almost non-existent. Today punishments are less severe and the low crime rate is more a mark of respect towards their leaders and the trust they place in them. Historically, Mandalore was isolated from the rest of the galaxy, at first physically and then later by an isolationistic tradition. At the end of a long age of conflict the Mandalorian population now includes numerous races from throughout known space and openly embraces immigrants from other cultures and species willing to adapt to Mandalore civilization. Today, the Abrion Sector of the Mandalorians is proudly as cosmopolitan as any other major Galactic Society. Banner External link * http://www.swc-mandalore.com Category:Government Factions Category:Factions